You can't Have him!
by writterperson
Summary: Dean,Sam and Bobby are forced to fight an unknown beast that leads to Sam's Death,but is it really death? Or has Sammy been forced to face his destiny? And can Dean save him from it? Or will Sam's new wings get the best of both of them? Who will claim Sam
1. prologue

*******You Can't Have Him*********

A/N: Ok here's the prologue to my rewrite. I didn't want to change up the beginning too much so this chapter is not all that different from the original (I just fixed a couple of things that were really bothering me so now it's slightly better written) but the chapters will start changing up soon! I hope all my readers from the original will still be interested! I hope you will like it! And please review! I want to know if this story is a lost cause or not.

BTW: This story takes place mid…second season sooooo YED is still alive, Dean is still kinda gung-ho about hunting cuz papa Winchester died for him, Sammy is still very confused about what the heck is going on with his powers and stuff. Ok on with the chapter

Prologue

Pain. His whole body was throbbing with it. That is the first thing that came to mind as Sam slowly regained consciousness. Then the cold hit him, sharp and brittle. The cold floor beneath him and the cool air his lungs desperately tried to draw in. But after those realizations finally kicked in his mind started to process other thoughts, first among them was "where am I?"

Sam shifted on the cold floor and slowly opened his eyes, only to let out a quick groan and shut them again. "Why is it so bright?" his brain felt foggy, an nothing seemed to be making any sense, what had happened?

"Dean?" Sam started, where was his brother? Why would he leave him here? Was he kidnaped? Is Dean ok? What-That's when it all came flooding back to him.

_Flashback:_

_"Dean come on! We have to get out of here!" Sam called out as he dodged another swipe from this week's creature. _

_They'd been fighting this odd beast, if you can call dodging and poking fighting, for about thirty minutes and they were beginning to tire. They had originally thought they were up against some sort of shape shifter but when they followed the shifter back to its lair it turned into this large were-cat. Its fur was grayish brown that had this odd shimmer to it that made it look like it had a mind of its own, moving smooth and swiftly despite the cats' acrobatic moves._

_"No Sammy! I think we've almost got it!" Dean insisted as he looked up into the cats large storm gray eyes and gave off his oh so famous smirk._

_"Dean don't be an iggit and listen to your brother! We need to get the hell out of dodge!" Bobby called as he jumped back away from a claw that got a little too close to his hat._

_Dean could only nod as a sign that he understood and, to their dismay, the beast seemed to know that it was running out of time to kill them. It started moving faster than it had been before, clawing at the group of hunters in front of it. It tried at Dean again, but missed. And just as it had failed at reaching Dean, it turned its head towards Sam and jumped at him, and though Sam stabbed the beast in the heart as it flew towards him, the beast continued its come towards him…its claws now aimed strait at his chest._

_"Sam!" Dean screamed out, as the claws plunged through Sam's chest... Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Dean watched his younger brother fall into a hole that the cat had been nesting in earlier._

_Sam felt the sharp pain in his chest that he concluded was the stain of his heart, trying to pump blood through his body, even though there was a claw in the way of his major artery, and for a second that was all Sam knew… pain…he looked up and saw the cat take its last breath, the cat's body eclipsing the bright lights of the warehouse, leaving Sam to fall into Darkness. He hit the bottom… another wave of pain, and then… nothing… he felt no pain in his chest, and heard no pounding in his ears …just silence and black. _

_End of Flashback _

Sam opened his eyes again trying to see his surrounding, but once again saw nothing but a bright light. "Am…am I dead?" He questioned as he shifted again, the motion seemed to ignite his body with pain and he let out an awkward, painful laugh. _"No…I don't think there would be this much pain if I was dead…"_ He thought as his laugh started to get hysterical. Painful tears streaked down his cheeks as he stared at the light. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, pushed himself to stand despite his body's protests. He stood and looked down, once again opening his eyes, this time able to see something other than a large blinding light. A frown crossed his features as he examined himself…he looked like crap, and the way he felt didn't exactly give him an upside either, and every second he seemed to feel worse.

_'You are not safe here…'_ A voice whispered. Sam's head shot up only to flinch at the glaring light. "Who's there?" He asked as he tried to ignore his growing pain. He held his hand up to his eyes, hoping to block some of the light, but he still saw nothing.

_'That isn't important right now…you need to start moving before the pain increases…and you can move no more…'_ The voice said as Sam tried to see the edges of the large hole that was just slightly taller than he was.

"And how am I to get out of this hole?" Sam asked as he felt his head start to throb, he did in fact feel worse than when he had awaken, and his back felt funny, it felt… tingly, and his head felt like it was being split in two. Why did it feel like he got hit by a train?

_'Jump of course…and as for your other questions…I shall answer them soon enough…but for now you must get to safety…there is a church about three blocks from here…you must go there…'_ The voice instructed as Sam started to rub at his temples. Sam looked up and jumped stumbling as he landed on his feet. Now normally he would have been a little freaked out by the fact that he just jumped at left six feet with little trouble, but seeing as both his mind and body were experiencing pain like he had never felt before, he had a hard time thinking about it.

_'Good…now walk swiftly…' _the voice instructed as Sam walked out of the warehouse, a slight limp in his step. His back arched forward as he walked, he cradled his arms in hope that it would ease some of the pain that was coursing through his body. Every step he took felt like it shattered his bones and tore his muscles, but when he would stop the voice would return and urge him forward. And at this point Sam couldn't really think, all he knew was that he was walking towards a Church…and that he was starting to get deathly cold.

_'Yes…you are almost there Samuel…you can make it…'_ The voice cooed as Sam saw the Church, his legs wobbling and his face was covered in cold sweat, but yes…he was almost there. Despite his worsening condition Sam walked onward…stumbling over every other step. But to his surprise he made it to the Church doors.

Sam reached for the door and pulled, frowning as the door didn't budge…it was locked, and he let out a great sigh and laid his head on the door, suddenly becoming aware of his tightening shirt. He just stood there…holding the door, and watching his chest move up and down, felling the pain increase as he breathed. But his patience was rewarded as he heard the door unlock. He looked up and saw a small man standing in front of him; he had ruffled brown hair and a scruffy face that told Sam he hadn't shaven in at least ten hours… _'What time is it?'_ He thought to himself as the man examined him.

"Oh my…please come in…" The man said as he opened the door wider. Sam walked into the church, not saying a word, and he turned and looked at the man, frowning slightly …why did he seem familiar?

"Please…follow me…" the man said as he pushed softly on Sam's sore back, making him walk. Sam followed the man farther into the Church, past the Alter and into the back, into the living quarters for the priests. Sam could feel himself weaving in and out of conciseness but he was still aware of all the priests standing at their doors…all looking at him…some praying, some crying, and some just looking upon him in shock.

He tried to make a mental note to ask what was going on, but the second he had thought of it another wave of pain wrapped around him and the thought was lost. Sam almost fell over, but to his surprise ever person near him he reached for him, stopping him from taking a nose dive onto the floor, and once he stood with some confidence again the priests let him go and the man that had took him in continued to lead him down the hall.

The little man took Sam through many hallways and turns until he reached an open door on the right. He pushed Sam into the room softly, obviously not wanting to cause him any more pain. The priest helped Sam lay on a bed, exposing his warm back to the ceiling. He kneeled in front of him and felt his face for the obvious fever Sam was experiencing.

"What's your name?" The priest asked as he grabbed a bowl of water from the night stand to the left of the bed. He placed a towel in the cold water and pulled it out again, placing it on Sam's face.

Sam looked at him and whispered in a barely audible voice, "Sam…" and the priest just nodded to him.

"Well…Sam, you're in good hands now…" He whispered back, Sam watched as the man faded from his view and he drifted off into a much needed rest.

A/N: ok, I hope to have the next chapter revised within this upcoming week so please keep a look out! 


	2. Chapter 1

********You Can't Have Him******

**A.N: OK here's the next rewrite, I'm hoping to have a chapter every week (at least) until I catch up, and then maybe a NEW chapter every other week. I'm a college student so I can't write nearly as often as I want to anymore, but I think I've finally fallen into a pattern that should give me enough time to type up _something._Last week was a little crazy but it shouldn't happen again so look for the next chapter by next Friday. Soooo thanks for reading! And please continue to review!**

**Chapter one:**

Sam rubbed his face into the pillow, wishing nothing more than to revisit the black oblivion he only visited when he passes out. Every second he stayed awake seemed to pull at his senses as he became aware of the pain he had hoped wouldn't be there when he woke. The pain in his back in particular seemed to ripple from his back, pulling and tearing at the muscles there. Sam let out a groan and slowly rolled to his side, his back twitching in pain as he desperately tried to catch the breath the action seemed to have ripped from him.

"Oh, you're awake!" a voice to the left of Sam exclaimed suddenly. Sam jumped in surprise and quickly turned and reached for a weapon that wasn't there. The movement only proved to remind him of his injured state, he hissed in pain and began to fold into himself. "Careful! Trying to jump to your feet after being injured lake you were isn't the smartest idea now is it?" The deep rusty voice stated as a dark haired man came into view.

Sam's breath caught the second he saw the man. For a second the dark haired, hazel eyed man before him was not the priest that had helped him last night, his rugged voice wasn't two tones too light. For one second the man before him was John Winchester, the hunting legend. John Winchester the hard ass, ex-Marine, survivalist, John Winchester, the man who taught him everything…and his father. But just as quickly as he had seen it, John Winchester was gone, and in his place was a man built slightly smaller, and wearing the generic Priest black uniform.

"I'm John by the way, Father John." The man stated as he helped Sam sit up. Sam's eyes flashed to the man and then looked away. _'__Father __John…figures, the universe always did seem to enjoy throwing painful memories back into my face' _Sam thought as he breathed through the pain. When Father John took a seat next to him, Sam began to examine the room he had woken in.

The room itself was very dull. The walls were an off grayish green that didn't have any posters or personalization other than a small wooden cross that hung over the small wooden nightstand. The bed itself was long but not very wide, pushed up against the wall furthest from the door, it's gray and white sheets were comfortable if only a bit lackluster. A small three shelf book case stood at the wall at the foot of the bed, filled to the brim with what Sam would assume were religious books. A full length mirror stood next to the bookcase, the light from the ceiling adding a slight glow to it that was mesmerizing. And next to the door stood a wooden desk that might have seen better days, but it was what was on that desk that caught Sam's eye.

"You have an I-Pod?" Sam asked, his voice coming out a little bit raspy. It was an older model, one without color and extremely bulky but still recognizable. Sam could practically feel the smirk appear on the priest's face, and he turned to look at him.

"The bible says not to be materialistic…but music isn't really something someone can truly possess now is it?" Father John gave out a slight chuckle before his face turned more worried and curious. "So Sam…how did you get here? Especially in the condition you were in?" John asked all signs of joking now gone from his face. Sam let out a sigh and turned away from him to look down at his hands.

"That's a long story Father…I don't think it would be a good idea to get into that right now." Sam whispered. Truth-be-told he didn't really know how to explain what happened; the more he thought of it the less it made sense. He remembered Bobby calling Dean an idget; he remembered the beast jumping at him, he was sure he had stabbed it through the heart but…he was also surethe beasts claws went _through_ his chest. He _should _be dead. Sam let out another sigh and shook his head clear of those thoughts. He put on a soft smile and looked up to John, "anyway what does a guy have to do around here to get some food?"

John's eyes got wide and jumped to his feet. "Oh wow, what a horrible host I am! I'm sorry, what would you like?"

Sam gave out a slight chuckle letting the slightly jumpy man know that he wasn't really upset he had forgotten. "Hmm…how about a burger and fries" Sam stated he shifted slightly and was painfully reminded why he was here. "Oh and a beer…" Sam said after pulling in a sharp breath.

John paused at the door and turned back and gave Sam a questioning look, "_you _can have beer?"

Sam gave a chuckle and smiled at the confused Father, "Yeah, I _am _well over twenty-one" Sam watched as John's face relaxed and gave a slight chuckle of his own.

"Of course you are, I'll be back soon!" John stated, closing the door behind him.

Sam stared at the door for a second, smiling at how awkward the priest had been. John didn't seem to know how to act around the injured man, _'but then again, I did show up in the middle of the night groaning in pain…defiantly not the best first impression.' _Sam thought as he carefully stretched from his place on the bed. He looked at his stiff legs and then up to the door, his eyes furrowed in determination. He took a deep breath and pushed himself up.

"Whoa!" His legs trembled and bent at the unexpected weight, his hands fell to his knees to steady himself. Sam stood like that for a few seconds before he was confidant he wouldn't fall over, before pushing himself to stand up straight. He looked down at himself and frowned, he felt a good twenty to thirty pounds heavier than he was before. It didn't make sense, he _looked _the same…his hand lightly touched his now loose fitting shirt. _'They cut it…' _the thought itself was simple and _shouldn't _be important, but as the words crossed his mind, it seemed to slow it down as well. The pain would shoot through his body every time his back flinched, or he turned his head, he was much heavier now then he was before, and a bunch of priests seemed to tremble at the sight of him.

Sam's eyes widened before his hand slowly crept around to feel his back. He let his hand trail along his side before it was jerked back. _'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, it's not possible.'_ Sam started to breath hard, he almost glanced back, but the pain fiercely reminded him of his current lack of mobility. His eyes quickly fell to the mirror, his heart pounding in his chest as he tried to think of _other _possibilities, ones that would make ten times more sense than what he was thinking now, but nothing was coming to him. He needed _proof_.

He walked slowly over to the mirror, his heart in his throat and his hands slightly shaky. Every step he took was painful and took his breath away, but he was also hyper aware of the soft brush of something on his legs that came with the pain. Even as far in denial as he was, Sam's mind kept pulling back two names. Enoch & Elijah, two supposed prophets who were said to have been turned into angels after death. _'But I'm not a prophet…not in the same way they were, I'm just Sam…' _Sam thought as he stopped just a couple of steps to the left of the mirror, just barely out of the mirrors sight.

Sam stood there, not taking the steps needed to look at himself in the mirror nor taking the steps back to the bed. Sure he _knew _he had to look eventually, but he didn't know if he was ready to _know _what he would see when he did. He shouldn't have psychic powers, but he did. He should have stayed at Stanford, but he didn't. He should be dead, but he wasn't. He should be human but…Sam took a deep breath and walked forward, his eyes squeezed closed and his heart pounding against his ribs. He took in another breath and opened his eyes.

"Oh my…" Sam started, the rest of the phrase dying in his throat. The first thought that crossed his mind was that the man in the mirror wasn't him. Sure the similarities were there, but at the same time it couldn't be him. _This _man was perfect. His hair, though it should have been matted and tangled with sweat and grim, looked silky…soft, unearthly. It fell into a face that he could barely recognize, his skin was perfectly even, his eyes seemed to glow in the dimly lit room and the dark circles he had grown accustom to seeing were gone. He had no acne scars, no cuts, and no blemishes of any kind. This man's clothes didn't even appear to be on his body, they looked so out of place, one could easily think that the dirty ripped shirt, and the torn old jeans were simply painted onto the mirror, for surly nothing so grimy would be on _this _man. All of this would have made any man hesitate, but Sam only registered this in the back of his mind, his focus was on his back.

Sam stared at the two large, feathery appendages that stuck out of his filthy ruined shirt. _'I have…'_ Sam stretched out his hand again and let them come into contact with the lighter grey feathers at his hip level, examining them with disbelieving eyes. They were large and very heavy. The feathers were mostly a medium grey, with the exception of those closest to his shoulders; those were lighter but covered in dark black spots.

Sam slowly turned and exposed his back. His shirt was ripped open and hung loosely over his chest. He looked at his back and frowned, the area around the wings were a deep blue and black. _'Well, I grow wings in night, I guess bruising makes sense.' _He stars at them and despite the pain wills them to move…and all doubt left him. The movements were stiff and awkward but he continued to move them, experimenting with the movements. After a couple of minutes of twitching and flexing the new muscles, Sam finally got up the courage to open them up all the way, flaring the wings out and away from his body, making his already intimidating size double.

His wings reached out much farther than his arms; his right wing cramped against the wall, the small room incapable of his massive wingspan. Sam watched in awe as the wings twitched and fluttered around him, understanding dawning on him. _'I guess I know why the priests were acting so weird.'_

Sam let his wings drop before he reached up and tugged the grubby shirt off, he tossed the shirt towards the bed, and flinched at the pain that the action had caused. He took in a deep breath and let out a grunted breath as he realized that even breathing pulled at the numerous bruises that covered his chest and back. He turned back around and started to examine the large cluster of bruises near his wings. He had just reopened his wings when he heard a surprised gasp from the doorway. Sam spun around quickly, expecting the worst, only to see a startled John in the doorway.

"You're standing!" John exclaimed, nearly dropping the food when Sam dropped his wings to his side, shifting them into the most comfortable position he could.

Sam quickly tried to help John collect the fallen fries that had slipped from John's grasp. "I'm sorry, I was just…" Sam started, not exactly sure what he should tell the man in front of him.

"Oh…it's ok. It was just unexpected, you didn't look too good yesterday; I didn't think you would be able to walk so soon." John answered as he stared at Sam's wings in wonderment.

"Yeah…I probably shouldn't have moved. It still hurts to breath, and walking is a little slow and painful, but I couldn't just sit there." Sam turned and slowly walked over to the bed, his shoulders were burning and his back had started to throb again. His wings were more troublesome than anything else right now; the little movement they had experienced seemed to tire them out and in turn sapped what little energy Sam had. If Sam's back wasn't throbbing so badly he was sure they would be burning as much as his shoulders. John came over and sat next to Sam on the bed, handing over a tray of food and what looked like a coffee mug.

"Sorry, we're fresh out of beer. So I brought you some wine instead." The priest said with a smile, something Sam also noticed was unlike his fathers.

"Oh that's fine; the beer was mostly for the pain, so wine should be fine." Sam said as he took a large gulp from the cup before handing it back to John. "So tell me Father…how'd you know I was outside?" Sam asked, taking a large bite from the burger.

"Well…I don't really know how to explain it, it just sort of happened. I got up and walked to the chapel, and that's when I heard a soft thump over by the door. I couldn't find anything, but I just had this…_feeling. _I opened the door and there you were." John's voice held wonderment and a bit of pride, and it made Sam's gut twist with guilt. He wasn't _really _an angel…sure he had wings…but now his simple presence will probably change the effect this man for the rest of his life.

Sam simply nodded, not sure what to say to the man. He continued to eat in silence, his mind falling back to the voice that had led him here.

**Bobby's House:**

"Dean…you have to eat something." Bobby whispered, looking down at the broken man sitting on the bed Sam once slept on. Dean hadn't been taking Sam's death well; Bobby knew he wouldn't. Normally he knew just to let the Winchester sulk through whatever was going through his head, but his depression was becoming increasingly dangerous for the boy's health.

"I'm not hungry"

That was it, Dean didn't say much anymore, resorting to one to three word answers. He didn't look up when he spoke and he didn't let Sam's things leave his sight. Dean was holding onto one of Sammy's shirts.

"Boy, I didn't ask ya if you're hungry. I told ya: you have to eat something. Sam wouldn't want you to starve to death." The second he said it, he knew he messed up. Dean's body tensed up and his knuckles turned white as his grip increased. Sam's name hasn't left either of their mouths for four days; after the first night they got back and Dean had screamed himself raw calling out for his brother, begging to go back for him.

Dean looked up at Bobby, the same pleading eyes he had seconds before he had broken down the last time. So many things could be read in those dark hazel eyes. _Please make it not true…take the pain away…let me go back…I'm sorry…my fault._

Bobby let out a soft sigh, "Just a little longer Dean…The cops saw you, they're still think you're a serial killer, let the heat die down a little more, and we'll go back for Sa…for your brother ok? But in order to do that you have to eat something ok?"

Dean's head dropped, and he gave a slight nod, and Bobby quickly went to go grab the sandwich of the counter. Bobby's heart ached for the boy, Sam's death had hit him hard, but he knew it was nothing compared to the pain Dean would be going through right now. Dean had been Sam's brother…his father…and his best friend. For the longest time, the boys had only each other. It hurt that Bobby knew he could say nothing…_do _nothing to ease the boys pain. _'Damn it John Winchester, how dare you drag these boys into this life…they're both young…much to young…'_

**A: N/ FINALLY! Wow, this one took longer than I expected. I hope to have the next one out by next Friday or Saturday. Please keep reviewing!**


	3. Chap 2

******You Can't Have Him******

**AN: WOOT I've reached 100 reviews! Thanks everyone who's been sticking in there with me, I couldn't have done it without you. I'm starting to change things up now, and though there are only slight differences in this chapter they will come into play later on in the story, so please read! PLEASE REVIEW, cuz it makes me happy ^~^ **

**Chapter two:**

Sam glanced around the room and slowly rolled off the bed. He walked to the center of the room and began his morning stretches, starting with his still weak legs and then working his way to his heavy new appendages. He felt much better than he had when he had first gotten here, almost two week prior. He still felt soar, but his body seemed to be healing much faster than he thought it would. He felt almost well enough to leave soon, and the sooner he left the better. It's not like he hated being around the priests, they were all very nice to him, and seemed to rush to get him anything he asked for, but Sam felt like he was walking on eggshells every time they asked him a question. Sam had tried to insist that they treat him like anyone else they might let into the church, and even though they all nodded enthusiastically Sam wasn't holding his breath that anything would change.

Sam opened one wing and slowly rotated it only to pause as something on the desk caught his eye; he smiled and strolled over to it. Lying on the desk were some new clothes, and though they were nothing glamorous, a new shirt and pants that _weren't_ ripped were more than welcomed. He let out a soft melodic chuckle as he remembered complaining to John only yesterday about his lack of _proper _clothes. It seems, to Sam's pleasure, that John took the complaint as a hint for new clothing.

John was the only priest that Sam felt somewhat comfortable around, and at first he didn't understand why. At first he thought it had to do with the fact that John didn't seem to be waiting for him to do something heavenly, but then he started to notice other things that almost made him uneasy about how comfortable he was with the priest. John was a perfect mixture of his Dad and of Dean. John was stubborn like his dad, and cocky like his brother. He had a habit of slipping up and calling him "Sammy" before correcting it. The way he walked was like his dad, the way he talked was like his brother…it was unnerving.

Sam slowly picked up the shirt and frowned; it was a simple black button down shirt, not unlike the ones all the priests were wearing, but it had a tear on the left sleeve…

_Flashback_

_Sam quickly yanked at the white strip and unbuttoned the top buttons of his black button up shirt. "I told you Dean, I'm not old enough to pass off as a priest!" His legs were moving so fast he felt like they were nothing but a blur beneath him, the sound of angry barks coming ever closer. _

_Dean rolled his eyes and glanced behind them, looking at the small pack of dogs the victim's father had sent after them. "Alright Sammy, I admit it. You're right, now can we get the hell out of here, before Dad finds out we left the room?" Dean turned sharply left and jumped, pulling himself up and over the large metal fence that surrounded the yard. _

_Sam quickly followed, tearing his shirt and scratching the skin underneath as he went over. Just as his feet touched the ground the dogs were at the fence, barking and snarling at the twenty year old and his sixteen year old brother. Dean quickly grabbed his hand and glanced at the gash. "It's not that bad Dean…" Sam rolled his eyes as he pulled his hand free._

_"I know. I was looking at the shirt! No way we can return it now!"_

_Flashback End_

It was little things that made Sam hesitant when it came to the priest, but at the same time he almost felt like he was reading too much into John, like he was looking for something to be wrong with him because he was so nice. He let out a sigh and let his eyes drop back to the desk, noticing the scissors that where slightly hidden underneath the pants. Sam gave out another chuckle, this one not as heartfelt as the last. _'I guess I do need to make some adjustments…' _He thought as he opened the black shirt and cut two holes into the back side. Sam held up the shirt and stared at the holes.

"It will have to do…" Sam said as he put the scissors and maneuvered his way into the shirt. Once the shirt sat on his shoulders, his eyes widened slightly at the perfect fit. Not only did he cut the holes right, John seemed to have given him the right size. Sam smiled as he buttoned up the shirt and slipped on the pants; for the first time in about five days he felt somewhat normal and less like a freak show here for the entertainment of a couple of priest's.

"Well, don't you just look spiffy?" A voice from the doorway asked.

Sam glanced up and gave a slight smile, responding without thinking. "Spiffy? Who says spiffy?"

"I do, and I see you've made the necessary changes to the shirt." John stated laughter in his voice. Sam turned and looked once again at the holes that fit like sleeves over his wings.

"Yeah, thanks by the way…for the clothing," Sam lifted his hand and ran it through his hair, trying not to feel awkward as the man stared openly at his wings.

"Well how could I not? With your complaints on being cold, and that you weren't "dressed for church?" Ha how much more of a hint could you have given me?" John leaned against the door. Sam gave him a shrug and turned to look out the window, something he found himself doing quite often lately. "Thinking of flying away?" John's voice was slightly darker than normal, but only for a second before gaining its playfulness back. "You must feel like a caged bird stuck in here…" Sam gave a slight awkward smile before standing and walking over to the window, sitting on the ledge and facing away from John.

"Yeah…I do feel encaged, but I don't think I plan on _flying _away. I'll probably walk," Sam turned and smirked, waiting for John to ask him why he didn't want to fly.

"Too much attention?" John asked a flicker of amusement crossing his features.

"Well that…and I'm afraid of heights," Sam gave out a chuckle as John's face fell into a mix of disbelief and shock.

"What…but…" John paused and gave Sam a thoughtful look, not appearing to understand what Sam was saying.

"Ha, I'll tell you another time…but for now I want to ask for one more favor. Do you think you can find me a long trench coat?"

"I guess you really are flying the coop hu?" John's voice dropped slightly, shoulders slumping in defeat. Sam smiled sadly at the man; he and John had become good friends, even though Sam felt he knew more then he let on…but Dean was out there …probably somewhere south of depression and family came first. Sam was going to leave and John was just going to have to deal with that.

"Yep, but I'll come back and visit." Sam reassured hoping to cheer the somber man up. "It might take me a while but… I'll be back." Sam stood, almost like he was leaving at the very moment.

John smiled and gave out a chuckle, "Alright Arnold." John sighed and stood up as well, "I'll get you that coat, but I'll have to get it to you tomorrow. I have services the rest of today," John said with a slight sigh in his voice. If Sam didn't know any better he would think that Father John was pouting. He smiled again.

"I can sense your enthusiasm." Sam's voice was dripping with sarcasm and John childishly stuck his tongue out at him.

"Yep, see ya pigeon head," John smiled, his hand slipping into his pocket and pulling out a lollipop and tossing it to Sam before walking out of the room.

"Pigeon head, ha!" Sam yelled after him, a smile on his face as he looked down at the candy.

**Bobby's House:**

Bobby walked through his door and sighed. This was the third hunt in a row that had ended unexpectedly. In fact it had ended the same way the others had ended. He had been so close to catching the demon and sending it back to whence it came. When, wouldn't you know it, the demon up and leaves! This demon didn't _seem _to have any connections with the other two that disappeared, but it seemed to just decide it had something better to do.

Their disappearances were bugging the heck out of him. About two weeks ago, _'around Sam's death,'_ demon activity skyrocketed, and just as quickly they seem to be disappearing. The question was to where though. Bobby had talked to a couple of other hunters at the Road House and, to his dismay, the demon's disappearing act was happening all over the place. And if Bobby knew anything, it was that something was starting, and that it was _defiantly _going to be a major headache for hunter kind.

Bobby walked into the kitchen and over to the refrigerator. After the day he just had all he wanted to do was lay down and drink a few…

"DEAN!" Bobby screamed as he looked at his open fridge with utmost anger. He quickly slammed the door and walked into the living room where Dean Winchester, once a great hunter, lay out cold, an empty bottle in one hand and many more scattered around him.

"Dean, wake up!" Bobby said sternly as he navigated his way through the maze of bottles. Once he made his way to Dean he kicked the lounger and watched as Dean awoke with a start.

"What do you think you were doing Dean?" Bobby asked, a mixture of irritation and pity forming in his stomach. The fact that he had _no _freaking beer made the irritation outweigh the pity. How was that even possible? He had only been gone three days! And Dean had somehow managed to drink about two kegs worth of alcohol! The idget was lucky he hadn't died of alcohol poisoning while he was gone.

"I'ws sleepin…" Dean slurred, his words almost incomprehensible, the prat was probably _still _drunk. He stunk heavily and he looked worse than crap. He hadn't shaven in a good five days, and looked like he hadn't slept in over a week. And if Bobby hadn't known the young Winchester was stationed in his living room he would have guessed a homeless man had snuck in to take a couple of Z's in his chair.

"No, I mean what you were thinking drinking _all _the alcohol in the house!" Bobby looked at the boy, his irritation slowly dying as he looked into Dean's eyes.

"No worries, I saves you a bottle, now where did I put it…oh wait…I thinks I drunks it" Dean stated his words scattered far beyond that of his normal drunk self.

Bobby let out a sigh and ran his hand across his face, "Dean, you need to pull yourself together, I understand what you're feeling…but Sam's dead" It hurt to say it…but it needed to be said at this point. "and it's time you come to terms with it." Bobby could see that the mention of Sam's name made Dean flinch, he was now tense and appeared more sober…but Bobby wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

"No…" Dean's voice was deep and dark, "you listen to me. _My _brother is _dead. _It was _my _fault. I _won't _get over it. You do not know how I feel. I'm responsible for both my father's and my brother's death! How the Fuck can you understand how I feel" Dean was standing now, shaking in anger. Bobby just stood there, staring at the young man before him…unsure what he should say…

"I thought so…" Dean's voice was barely over a whisper, but Bobby heard it. He watched as Dean sat back down and shrunk himself down, grabbing the nearest bottle and tried to milk something out of the empty glass.

**Church:**

Sam stood from his place at the window, letting out a sigh. He didn't know how long he had sat there, but it wasn't like he had much else to do in the room. He started to walk towards the door only to pause when he heard voices on the other side.

"No! He can't" Yelled one of the voices as Sam quieted his steps and walked closer.

"But Father, we can't keep him here…if he wants to leave we can't stop him" Another voice, one Sam vaguely recognized as one of his priest neighbors. _'What are they doing outside my room?' _

"You wanna bet?" The first voice replied, and that's when everything clicked inside Sam's head. He took the last three steps to the door and grabbed the knob, only to hear it click. He frowned as he heard the footsteps walk away, their arguing slowly fading as they got further away.

"Damn it…"

**A.N: Dang, sorry for not posting it yesterday. Super bowl and all…any who Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N: Sorry for the wait, I kinda got preoccupied with a different story I'm writing for my three younger cousins (They like supernatural too, so I wrote them a story where they're in the "supernatural world" and now they want a sequel) But Now I'm trying to update all my other stories…well at least this one. Oh and as a quick warning, this chapter will be jumping back and forth between people a lot! (Well in my opinion I jumped a lot) Anyway enjoy! **

**Chapter Three:**

Bobby woke with a start, hearing something he hadn't heard in over a week…the rumble of a 1967 Chevy impala. "Dean!" Bobby exclaimed as he jumped out of bed and ran through the house, realizing what must be happening. But as Bobby raced through the house as fast as possible, he had only reaching the yard just in time to see Dean speed off in his car.

"Damn it…" bobby whispered, knowing what Dean was probably going to do. Look for his baby brother's body…

**Dean: **

"Don't worry Sammy I'm coming…" Dean whispered to himself as he thought of his brother locked in some cold metal case. He wasn't sure why, but he had an odd feeling, like Sammy was waiting for him to get him, and he wasn't going to let him down…not again.

And with that thought he stepped on the petal a little harder, hoping to get there soon.

**Sam:**

Sam paced the room, feeling extremely enclosed, and a little angry, "How could I have been so stupid!" He asked himself as he realized he had let his guard down completely during his stay here. He walked over too the window and threw it open, hoping to ease his feelings of being enclosed.

"I can just hear Dean now, _'you let a bunch of priests lock you up? You're losing your touch Sammy…' _Ha, then he would beat my ass for not leaving sooner, and finding him. Damn it, even if the door was unlocked not like I could leave, not with out something to cover these …things," Sam concluded, touching his large feathery appendages, before sighing and plopping down on the bed.

"Why the heck does the door have the lock on the out side any way?" Sam asked the empty room, still slightly fuming at his situation. But no answer came, and the thought that none will come slowly brought Sam into a cocoon of anguish.

He sighed and silently wished his brother was there helping him out of this mess, "but of course he won't…he thinks you're dead!" Sam said as he felt his mood fall further. But as he took one deep breath he felt his will rise up again. "Well then I guess I have to get out of this one my self then."

"Really, 'cuz if you don't want help I'll just return this coat to the homeless shelter and leave you too it," Said a voice from the open window. Sam's head shot up and he smiled.

"John? I thought you had masses the rest of the day!" Sam said as he stood and walked over too the window, making a mental note that he couldn't fit through it, due to his wings.

"I did…I mean I do, but I got one of the deacons to take it up for me, I said something about helping Sam and he lit up at the thought of helping me help you," John said with a slight smile. Sam had known John just a little over a week and he had figured that he was more of the rebel of the priests there, and he couldn't be happier for it.

"Well I am grateful, but why did some one lock my door?" Sam asked as he looked back at the large wooden door with hate in his eyes.

John frowned and looked at the door as well, "I'm afraid it's my fault, I let it slip over lunch that you planed on leaving tonight and the news somehow managed to find it's way too head priest Ryan, and well he wasn't too thrilled to know that _his _angel was leaving."

Sam looked at John and frowned, "Great I'm dealing with a _King!_" Sam said not completely meaning to say it out loud.

John looked at him for a second and then voiced his bewilderment, "What?"

Sam frowned and thought about what he had just said…quickly understanding why he had said it. "Ryan is Irish for King," Sam said before another thought caught up to his slow working mind. "Wait did you say _his angel_?" Sam counter asked as he thought of being considered someone's property, and not liking the idea one bit.

"Yeah, I don't know why but he believes you're here to prove his godly connections to the world, and in his masses he's been claming to be visited by an angel…named Samuel…" John said silently asking Sam if he had in fact been talking to the man.

"_What? _I don't even think I've seen him before!" Sam exclaimed as he started to pace the room once more.

John frowned at Sam as he watched him pace from the dirty floor out side the window, silently waiting for the young man to calm down. "Wait…what does John mean?" he asked as his sudden curiosity over his own name surfaced.

Sam stopped and turned too looked at him for only a second before he continued to pace, answering the man's question as he did so. "John means _God is gracious, _a Hebrew name…" Sam said as he started to worry about his odd knowledge over other languages he shouldn't know and of the names meanings and silently thinking about what his brother once called him, _'An encyclopedia of weird.'_

John smiled slightly and then turned back to Sam only opening his mouth before Sam answered his unspoken question. "My name means _His Name is God" _Sam said as he stopped and faced John an idea slowly reaching his head. "Do you think you could snag the keys from Ryan?"

"…I could maybe…" John said not sure if he had such stealth skills but quickly coming up with a new idea. "Or I can pick the lock," he said with a wide smile.

"And why, good father, would a man of God such as your self know how too do such a thing?" Sam said with a smile of his own planted on his lips.

"It makes a cool party trick," He replied as he got up to head back into the church. "I never would have thought I would be breaking an angel out of church with it though." He said as he dusted himself off.

"I never thought I would need someone too break me out of a church before," Sam added as he walked closer to the window before adding, "But wait tell it everyone's asleep, I wouldn't want everyone to start tearing up." Sam commented as he realized he was acting more like his brother in his absence.

"Well I wouldn't doubt that some of them would…but your probably right, oh and I almost forgot, you need this don't you?" He said as he tossed the old looking trench coat into the window, where Sam caught it with ease.

"I guess it would help…"

**Dean:**

Dean walked slowly to the eighth hospital morgue he had visited that night, hoping with all his might that this was the last one he had to look in. But as he looked at the list of dead bodies he felt himself slip more and more into sadness, as none fit his younger brother's frame or way of death. They were all too short or old, "Damn it…" Dean whispered as he quickly left hoping not to waist any time.

He looked at his watch and frowned, it was getting late…and he was getting tired. "I'll get a room and continue to search tomorrow," He decided as he walked to the car, looking quickly at the church on the other side of the street, frowning slightly. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of this hospital first…it _was _just two blocks from the warehouse…but of course it didn't have Sam's body so it didn't really matter. But as he stood with his keys out stretched towards the Impala he felt a strange feeling course through him. And it made him look up at the church again; he stared at it for a good couple of minutes and saw a priest with dark brown hair walk out of the ally to the right of the church before walking into said church.

"Well that's a little odd…what are you doing father?" Dean asked no one in particular as he stepped away from the Impala and started to cross the street.

**A.N: Ok **_**NOW **_**we are getting somewhere, and I'm once again writing this story! I will update soon I promise! And the more reviews I get the sooner I'll do so! And is it just me or is this chapter short?**


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N: Ok I had to rewrite some of it, and I don't think I checked it very well, but here it is! Please review and let me know if you got suggestions on what should happen next, and I'll see what I can do!**

**Chapter four:**

Sam quickly slipped on his coat, he didn't know why but he figured he should be ready just in case. But one thing was bothering him, that priest, Ryan…why would he think he was here because of him? And why would he be so set on keeping him here, but he didn't really get a chance to dwell on it, for just then he heard a familiar scratching sound at the door, and then a click.

"Sam?" Asked an unsure voice from the other side, the door pushing open slowly as Sam stood up.

"John? What are you doing? I thought we said that you would come when everyone was asleep," Sam questioned as he stepped closer to the door. John stood there with his eyes wide and a small amount of sweat beading down his face.

"They're all gone…I don't know how or why but they're all gone," John said in a low whisper as he walked forward to meet Sam. "And I looked all over, and all I found was a small amount of blood in the lunch hall."

Sam frowned, this didn't look good. "Alright…let's get out of here, we…We'll call the police and leave before they find us." Sam looked around the room and frowned. "What do you think we could use as a weapon?"

John stared at him and then frowned, he walked over to the desk took his I-pod and walked over to the book case.

"John I don't think it's time for reading!" Sam said as he walked up behind him shifting his back slightly, not liking how the worn brown leather coat rubbed against his wings.

John smiled slightly and opened two books. In one was a small hand gun and in the other were a few magazines of ammo. And John couldn't help but smile at the shocked look on Sam's face. "What, have you not seen this town? I have one, but I've never used it…I use it more as a bluff, but my guess would have to be that _you _know how to use it don't you?" John asked as he handed the gun to Sam before tossing one of the magazines to him.

"Yeah…what do I look the time to know how to use a gun?" Sam asked as he subconsciously loaded the gun.

"No, but I've read a lot about angels, and the flaming sword thing _could _draw attention, so I figure you all evolve with the times…" John said as he stood up and started to make his way towards the door.

Sam stared at the gun slightly and then smiled, he felt a little better now, "Let's go."

**Dean: **

Dean quickly pulled out a gun as he saw the blood stain on the door handle, and though no _normal _person would have noticed it, Dean wasn't a normal person. And he wasn't in a normal kind of mood either; Dean quickly glanced at the prayer book and then stopped cold. _'What does that say?' _Dean asked himself as he stopped and turned to read the prayer book yet again.

_**Marry Ann- I would like too pray for Samuel to come and help my family, we are going through a hard time right now and his help would be greatly appreciated. **_

Dean read the words over and over again, before he flipped through the book a little more, finding another message that seemed to shock him.

_**Bill- I think I saw Samuel down in the lower levels of the church, he was tall with brown hair that reached his ears, I pray that I can see him again and maybe I could ask him why he's staying at this church.**_

Dean looked through the book a few more times, but he could find no other mention of this _Samuel, _and a part of him hoped he didn't, because if Sam was here…he was probably a ghost…lost and confused. "Damn it Sammy…" Dean whispered before he walked out of the church quickly.

He ran down the steps and to his car, opening the trunk as he reached it. He quickly searched the small arsenal until he found a small shot gun with rock salt in it, he pulled it out loaded it up and tucked it into his jacket, but before he closed the trunk he grabbed one more thing…a hand gun with silver bullets thinking about what bobby had said to him.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Dean your brother is DEAD!" Bobby yelled at Dean as Bobby pushed him into the car._

"_No he's not, we don't know for sure!" Dean yelled back as he tried to enter the warehouse yet again._

"_No, you saw the claws enter his chest…he is __**dead**__" Bobby said again before adding something under his breath._

"_What was that Bobby?"_

"_I SAID, that the only way your brother could be alive was if that Damn Cat thing was some mutated version of a werewolf, which I doubt considering…"_

_**End of Flashback:**_

"Damn it Sammy…don't you dare make me hunt you…" Dean said in a voice barely audible. He quickly stuffed the gun into his back pocket and rushed back into the church, silently praying to what ever God there may be that his brother hadn't turned into a werewolf, but unfortunately the moon cycle was in correct alignment, so he couldn't throw that out of the bag.

He slowly opened the door again and frowned as he heard running footsteps, he quickly closed the door and quietly walked into one of the bench aisle and crouched down low waiting for who ever was coming. The footsteps increased and came closer, and Dean pulled out the pistol, silently deciding to aim for a none lethal spot. _'Just a little farther…' _Dean thought as he heard who ever was coming closer start to hit the benches closer too the altar. And as Dean heard one more bench hit he shot up and aimed his shot gun only to pause in shock. Here he was his gun pointed directly at another, and at first he didn't even pay attention to the face of his enemy, but one word made him look up in surprise.

"…Dean?" Asked the figure as it walked closer lowering his gun as he did. Dean felt his heart sink…for standing right in front of him was his little brother, looking all but untouched. He just stared…unsure of what to do, the hunter inside of him screaming that his brother was Dead and that _if _he had survived he wouldn't have looked quite as…well, perfect. But the Brother inside of him was much stronger then the hunter.

"Sammy? Is that really you?" He asked as he took a step closer but just then another set of footsteps made their appearance and that made Dean shoot up his gun and fire.

"Dean No," Sammy yelled only seconds too late, and as Dean shot the gun, Sam felt as though he was watching in slow motion as John looked up and was pushed back by the force of the shot. "Dean you shot a priest!" Sam yelled, his happiness faltering as he thought about what Dean did.

"Sammy? You…man its good too see ya," Dean said ignoring his brother's words as he lowered his gun and walked closer to him. Sam looked at him in his infamous _I-can't-believe- you-just-did-that _way and pushed his brother's hands away as they reached out to touch his face.

"Dean, you shot a priest!" Sam said as he motioned over to the bench that hid said shot priest.

Dean glanced away from his brother and looked over at the bench, "I didn't kill him…" Dean stated as he thought about his shot. "I don't even think I hit any thing important…"

"Dean…You shot a _priest,_ in a church!" Sam repeated as he started to walk away from his brother and closer to John. He bent down and examined him, frowning as he noticed the blood trickling out of the man's right shoulder. "Are you ok father?" Sam asked as he tried to help him too his feet, helping hold John up as he finally reached his full height.

"Yeah…yep, you know they say you're not truly a man until you've been shot…" John replied with a smile as he held his bleeding shoulder, laughing ever so slightly. Sam shot him a questioning look and then turned his glare back onto his brother.

"What are you even doing here? The hunt was finished over a week ago…right? That _thing _didn't get away did it?" Sam asked as he suddenly remembered the beasts missing body as he had escaped the hole.

Dean shook his head and slowly walked over too Sam and the priest, "not that we know of" he responded, knowing that Sam would understand who _we _included. "I…I came back for your…well" Dean started only to fail at getting the words out, but luckily for him Sam didn't need an explanation.

"I understand Dean…now we need to get out of here before-"

"Samuel, I have done it…I have done it for you, there is no longer a reason for you to leave…please don't leave…" called a voice from behind them. Dean turned around and pointed his gun up at the altar, and Sam slowly turned to see a priest he had only seen once during his stay at the church, and though he had seen him before he looked completely different then he did right then; he wore his white preaching robes and this tall hat…but they no longer looked warm and welcoming.

"Father Ryan…what, what did you do?" John asked as he looked at the blood stained robes the priest wore at the altar of God, completely shocked at the head priest's obvious actions.

"I have freed this church of all who could have committed a crime against our savior Samuel." The priest stated loudly as he gazed at Sam with an unfaltering curiosity and hope.

Sam just stood there and looked at the man, unsure of what to say…but seeing as Dean was standing by his brothers side once again, it didn't seem like he had to. "Wait…are you saying you killed all the priests because you think Sam is some sort of Savior? Man Sam you attract the weirdest people you know…first the homicidal Demon Bitch Meg, and now a homicidal gay priest…your just a magnet for the strange aren't you?" Dean said as he gave out a small laugh for the first time in a week, his smile only increasing when he saw his brother's glare. _'Man it's nice to see you dude…' _Dean thought as he smiled at Sam.

"Yeah it's nice to see you too Dean, but can you please get serious about the situation at hand?" Sam replied in a low voice as he took John over to one of the benches and sat him down. He looked at Ryan and then to Dean, trying in vain too think of a way that would resolve this problem without his brother losing his temper and just shooting the rouge priest in the head.

Dean rolled his eyes and also faced the man at the altar, before something dawned on him, "Wait did you just…"

"Dean!" Sam called out as the priest pulled out what looked like a metal spear from under the altar. Dean looked up just in time to move out of the way of the sharp projectile flung at him, and hid himself behind one of the benches. Sam held out his hands and set his own gun on the floor. He slowly started to walk towards the altar, suddenly thinking about his experience with Max Miller a year ago. "Ryan…you need to calm down…" Sam told the man as he came to the step before the altar, sighing slightly as he heard his brother curse loudly some where behind him.

"Why? So you can leave? No…you haven't given you life changing advice to me yet." Ryan stated as he started to back away from Sam. Sam had to hold his breath for a second so he wouldn't give out another frustrated sigh; the man sounded so much like an angry child that didn't get the expensive toy Sam even thought about pointing his finger at him and telling him some speech about behaving. But he thought better of it and decided that he should pick his next words wisely…

"Listen…I'm not Gabriel…I don't give people messages from God," Sam told him in a calm understanding voice, silently hoping he had said the right angel's name. "Think of me as more of a…" Sam paused, trying desperately to think of the right angel name. And seeing as he never really got a chance to look up and read in depth about angel lore it took a lot longer then he would have liked to think of the name, but after a few seconds he thought of the name that he hoped was the right one and voiced it out to the waiting priest. "More of a Michael, a protector…and a warrior, I'm not really much on giving the life advice." Sam said calmly, trying his best not to let his voice waver. "But I do know this," Sam motioned around him, "is not what you should do…"

"Preach…is the idea of church an unpleasing thought?" Ryan asked as he desperately seeking something that Sam wasn't giving him.

"What? No…not that…I mean killing, that's not good…church is fine, preaching is fine…" Sam added, hoping the man wasn't thinking about going on strike against the whole Catholic Church system.

Ryan just stood there, listening to the Sam's words with the utmost interest before finally sighing, "I understand…" He said in a low voice, so low that Sam had wondered how _he_ had even heard it.

Sam only gave Ryan a nod in approval before turning and walking back over to where he had left Dean and John, his mood slightly lifted at the thought that Dean didn't have to shoot the priest. But then a thought occurred to him. "Oh and Ryan…you have to call the police…and confess what you did…clam temporary insanity and with your story, they should give you a small sentence…" Sam added hoping that the priest would heed his words and get it over without trying to dispose of the numerous bodies that had to be stashed in the church. And Sam gave one last encouraging smile to Ryan as he nodded his agreement.

Sam walked towards the church doors, happy to be leaving the church he had been 'staying' at for over a week and getting back to the open air that he had longed for everyday, Dean and John following him as he passed them, no one saying a thing until they were closing the door behind them.

"Well, nice work there Doctor Phil," Dean said as he gave a slight laugh at the thought of what just happened. "You just talked a murderer into turning himself in and not to kill us…I gotta hand it to you Sammy _he _had to be some messed up head case, _you_ some kind of savior…ha…and life advice…that got me" Dean said as he pretended to wipe away a tear. Sam smiled and pushed his brother in the back, telling him without words to shut up. And for a second Sam was loving being a younger brother again…but then he remembered two important things.

"Hey John…do you want us to drop you off at a hospital?" Sam asked as he looked at the priest that had helped him over the past week, frowning as he realized that the life he had lived in the past week didn't match up to the one he actually lived. So he wasn't surprised when John insisted that he go with Sam and Dean to where ever they were heading, and to his surprise Dean was more then happy to drag him along.

But as the three of them got into the impala (not before John complemented Dean on his choice of car) the second important fact started to bug Sam…how the hell was he going to tell Dean that he wasn't exactly…human any more…

The church:

"You lied…you said he would stay if I did what you told me too…" Ryan said into the shadow behind the altar, fear and anger implanted in his voice.

"**I thought he might…but I know for a fact that he will seek you out if you-"**

"NO, I…I'm not listening to you any more…you and your yellow eyes…get out"

"**Now-"**

"OUT!"

"…**Fine…"**

**A.N: Finally I got them out of the church! The whole thing at the church was just suppose to be a starter thing to get Sam in trouble after he changed, and stall him from telling Dean his wing problem…but NOW things will start heating up, and may I remind you that this story takes place BEFORE the yellow eyed demon dies…so he will probably make more appearances soon…Oh and let's not forget about Bobby…him being the paranoid hunter that he is will probably tie Sam to a chair and force Holy water down his throat…hmm not a bad idea…any way Review and I will try to update soon! **

**PS: Look it's longer too!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N: Wow I'm sorry for those of you who were looking forward to the Bobby tying up Sam thing, but I think they're going to take a little break before heading back to Bobby's. And then Dean can freak out separately from Bobby! Sorry for the wait. **

Chapter five:

Dean walked out of the small reception room with keys in his mouth and a large futon in his arms. Sam came rushing out of the impala in an attempt to assist his brother. But Dean didn't want to hear anything his kid brother said. Nope not after all the bitching he did to get Dean to pull into a motel in the first place. So Dean just walked strait past Sam and walked down the rows of motel rooms looking for the room he had just rented.

**101…**

'_Not even two hours and he's already complaining…' _ Dean thought as he looked at the passing doors.

**104…**

'_Well at least I'm sure it's Sammy…'_

**108…**

'_Why are all these freaken doors 100 and something? Why couldn't they name them one two…' _

**112…**

"Dean…" he heard his brothers low voice and turned, purely out or habit. Sam stood there supporting the priest's weight while attempting to give his brother his 'puppy dog eye.'

"What Sam?" Dean asked his voice sound a little harsher then he had meant it to. Dean looked at Sam and frowned; now that he actually looked at his brother he did seem a little…

"I'm sorry ok, about what I said. And I know you're just happy to see me, heck I'm happy to see you too Dean…but it's just that John needs…" Sam started before looking away from his brother's intense glare; the Winchesters were never one for 'chick flick moments.'

"Ya, I know Sam…I understand what you're saying…" Dean stated rather lamely knowing that neither knew what they really had been arguing about in the first place. Stopping to fix up the priests gun shot wound was something Dean himself had thought of right after he had shot the man, but for some reason he ended up arguing with Sammy about the whole issue, while the bleeding man was sitting behind them. But after a good six minutes of arguing and some nasty fraises from both brothers they had decided to stop at a cheep motel and head to Bobby's in the morning.

"Um…I don't mean to be a bother or anything…but I'm kinda bleeding right here…and on my favorite shirt too," John said to the right of Sam. Dean looked at the priest and then started to fumble with the keys to the motel room, finally pulling the door open and ushering them inside.

"Right…Sam, you should take a shower. I'll take care of the wound…I put that bullet in him, so it's only fair I take it out right?" Dean said in a joking tone, hoping to lighten the mood if only a little.

"Are you telling me I stink?" Sam asked getting what his brother was trying to do.

"Just a little man…I mean when was the last time you showered?" Dean asked, pretending to wave away the stench from his nose.

"I don't know, not before…yeah ok I'll go take a shower," Sam said remembering that the last time he had taken a shower had been the day they had fought against the weird were-cat thing.

"Your bags in the trunk still…" Dean said not looking at his brother as he started to look through their medical supplies. Sam nodded and left the room, leaving Dean to take care of the bleeding priest.

"So…Have you done this before? I mean patch up a wound this bad?" John asked as Dean sat in front of him with an arm full of supplies.

"…More times then I would like," Dean stated before holding out a bottle of liquor, smiling at the man's shock at the substance. "What? Unless you wanna feel me take the bullet out I suggest you take a nice long drink Father."

John nodded and took the bottle; he held it up and examined it once before drinking a few deep gulps. And just as he pulled the bottle away from his mouth Sam came back into the room. "Whoa take it easy there Father…" Sam said smiling when he saw the older man cough in surprise.

"He cough cough told me too" John said through painful hacks; Sam smiled at the man's obvious guilt.

"Hey, no need to be sorry about it…I might join you for a drink later," Sam said turning at heading into the bathroom, not liking that John thought that he should apologize to him because Sam had caught him drinking.

Sam closed the door behind him and examined the bathroom with detest, it was small. "Why are they always small?" He asked himself as he slowly walked over to the shower and turned it on. He sighed and started to take of his trench coat, noticing that most of it smelled heavily of sweat and dog. "Ugh…now I get why Dean said I smelled…" Sam said as he tossed it to the floor.

He looked up and examined his reflection in the mirror. He looked at his wings and shook them slightly; trying to relieve some of the stiffness they felt. And as he looked at his wings he sighed, _'yep…this is going to be a great conversation…' _He thought as he continued to get undressed before hopping into the shower.

ooo0000ooo

"So Father…John was it?" Dean started as he pulled out the bullet from the man's shoulder blade.

"Yes…"

"How do you know Sammy?" Dean asked, trying to be smooth over the fact that he was trying to figure out why his brother was alive. He had over looked it at the church, but Sam was…different.

"He had knocked on the church maybe a week ago, and he didn't look so good…we took him in and he ended up staying in my room. And I took the guest room closer to the altar. We didn't want any one to see him…" John started, noticing the difference in the way Sam acted around the man, and coming to the conclusion that he didn't know Sam was an Angel. "What about you?"

"He's my brother…" Dean said simply as he started to sew the bullet wound close. John stared at Dean for a second, confusion etched on his face. "What?" Dean asked noticing the man staring at him as though he had just told him he was the queen of England.

But before John could ask anything the bathroom door opened, and Sam stepped out. He wore some old pants, a button down shirt, usually used for one of the boys many costumes, and the same old ratty looking trench coat.

"Gee Sam, going for the child molester look?" Dean asked, referring to the old dingy looking coat. Sam rolled his eyes and Sat on the opposite bed that John and Dean were sitting on.

"About that Dean…" Sam started; whipping the wet hair out of his eyes. "Um…something's happened…"

Dean stood up and walked over to Sam, suddenly serious. "What Sam?" He asked hoping his brother wouldn't do the whole 'never mind' thing…God he hated it when he did that!

"I um…I've changed…and I don't know how or why…" Sam started not meeting his brother's eyes. Dean was now hovering over him and Sam once again felt like the small child that needed his brother to tell him everything was going to be ok.

"What do you mean Sam?" Dean asked, urging Sam to continue.

"Well…it has to do with me wearing the trench coat…I…I didn't want any one to see…"

"What? Did some one hurt you?" Dean asked, anger starting to build up. But that anger quickly turned to frustration when Sam shook his head. "THEN WHAT SAM?"

"I have wings…" Sam said quietly, knowing Dean would hear him.

Dean looked at Sam for a second, clearly not comprehending what he said. But after a minute or two Dean's expression changed into one of confusion. "What?" Dean asked, thinking he had to have miss heard him.

"I have Wings Dean…" Sam repeated as he looked at his brother for the first time since he came out of the bathroom. Dean striated up and looked at the priest, who had been watching from the other bed, and then back at Sam. His eyes wondered to Sam's back, where he could now see a large bulge where there shouldn't be. Sam seemed to notice Dean's glare and stood up, pulling his coat off as he did so.

"Hu…" Dean whispered as he stared at the two large feathery limbs that were now sticking themselves out of his brother's back.

**A.N: Sorry for it being short, but that seemed as good a time to stop as any. I'm sorry for the long wait, Life got in the way of me writing…and then earlier this week my Microsoft Word program was being stupid. So I thought the whole world was out to stop me from updating…but I decided SCREW THE WORLD and I wrote this. Any way please review! **


	7. Chapter 6

A

**A.N: Ok it's a new chapter and Bobby is coming! Please review and I promise I'll update faster (especially sense I'll feel even worse for not updating in a month) And because I feel bad for the short chapter I gave you last time I'll give you an extra long one this time. Ok, I hope you like the update and without further a due Chapter six of "You Can't Have Him" **

**Chapter six:**

Sam stood there feeling rather uncomfortable under his brother's gaze; he knew that Dean needed time to adjust, but he didn't plan on standing there until he did. "Dean?" He asked out, hoping to stir his brother from his intense inspection of his wings.

And although Sam got Dean to move, his movements were only to inspect his wings better. Dean walked around Sam and held his hand out to his back, Sam could feel his brother's rough hands touch the still slightly sensitive skin around his wings and he couldn't help but twitch.

"How…" Dean started before he found himself once again out of words to say. He walked back around Sam and stared at him, his unfinished question now hanging in the thick air of the motel room.

"I don't really know Dean…"

"Hold up, are you saying that you were human…and that he is your brother?" John asked getting up from the bed with a slight wobble. Both brother's looked at him and frowned, obviously have forgotten he had been there at all.

"Yeah…"

"So when you told me you were afraid of flying you were telling the truth?" John asked clearly not sure weather to be angry with this new development or be rejoicing in it. Sam looked at him and nodded slowly.

"Wait…he's not afraid of heights, I am!" Dean said taking a step forward and looking back at his brother with both worry and confusion.

"I'm not afraid of heights…I'm afraid of flying, and I mean jumping-out-a-window-and-spread-my-wings flying, airplanes not so much" Sam said, reaching back to touch his soft feathery wings, wondering how they could really be trusted at all. He had grown up with the common sense that if he jumped out a ten story window would probably die…but now…He wasn't sure what he could tryst anymore.

John was quietly staring at the ground, not making any eye contact with the boys in the room until it seemed the room was going to explode with the tension that had built in the room. "Who are you guys really?"

"We're…" Dean started, stopping when his phone went off in his pocket; he quickly pulled it out and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Dean, where the hell you've been?" _a deep growl of a voice asked out from the other slightly static-y line.

"Bobby?" Dean asked slightly confused as to why the man was calling him, only then remembering the way he had left the man's house. "Oh about me leaving like I did-"

"_I don't want to here it boy! I'm already on my way to your motel room, and before you go and start asking how I knew, I tracked your cell phone." _Bobby answered as Dean now noticed the static on the other line was actually the low sound of rain on Bobby's side of the line. _"Now I know you're torn up about Sam's death and all…but you need to stop and think before you go and throw yourself at the police and God knows what else!" _

"About that Bobby…before you get here and freak out…Sam's not-"

"_What the Hell cha do?" _Bobby asked in a quietly, his voice barely over a whisper.

"I didn't do anything!" Dean yelled defensively. "Heck, I'm not saying I wouldn't-"

"Dean!" Sam yelled obviously understanding what his brother was implying.

"What Sammy? I can't say I didn't think of making a deal…I probably would have if you hadn't…"

"_Put Sam on the phone" _Bobby said quickly, his voice clearly showing his disbelief and suspicion. Dean looked at Sam and then back at the floor, clearly thinking over the idea through every angle before finally handing the phone to his little brother.

"Hello?" Sam asked not really looking forward to the interrogation he was obviously going to get.

"_Sam?"_

"Yeah…"

"_What did I tell your father the last time he came to my door step?"_

Sam laughed a little and thought back only for a second before answering bobby, "Something about 'if he ever came knocking on your door step again you would shoot him with a shot gun'" Sam said smiling at the question.

"_You willing to take a swig of holy water when I get there?" _

"Yes Bobby, I'll take a _swig _of holy water…" Sam answered, rolling his eyes as he took a seat on the bed. "But Bobby, just to let you know my uh…physical appearance is a little…different-"

"Phff" Dean stated as he rolled his own eyes.

Sam glared at his brother for a second before he heard Bobby talk again. _"How so?" _

Sam looked down at himself and shrugged slightly.

"Um…I think you'll just have to see for your self…if I told you, you probably won't believe me" Sam said finally deciding that any hunter would need proof before believing something this big.

"_Fine…I'm about three hours out of the city…don't go anywhere Sam…" _Bobby stated, his suspicion obviously not wavering from the small chat they had had.

"Yeah ok Bobby…" Sam stated before hanging up the phone.

"So?" Dean asked looking at Sam with nothing more then a glance, before he once again started to pace the room.

"Bobby's three hours out…" Sam answered before he reached for his trench coat with reluctance. "Hey Dean you wanna do me a favor?" Sam asked as he once again smelled his coat. Dean looked at Sam and saw the way he was holding the coat; he rolled his eyes, reached his hand out and snatched the ratty coat.

"I'll be back in ten minutes…and then Sam-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll explain everything I know."

0000000000OOOOOO000000000

**An hour later**

Sam sat on his bed, feeling more anxious then he had after he had been accepted into Stanford. And to top it all off he couldn't go any where to ease his restlessness, he had to stay, like Bobby had told him, and even if he had wanted to leave for a little while he couldn't…not when Dean had the trench coat. Sam sighed loudly and stood up; he started to pace, hoping that would help ease his mind.

"Gee this must suck, you just got out of the church and now you have a new room you can't leave." John stated as he watched Sam pace the room.

Sam glanced at John and gave a slight nod of agreement before increasing his speedy pacing. He could feel a slight pounding in his head, but he ignored it. "Yeah, I had enough enclosed spaces as a kid, I'm not to found of being trapped in one room for long anymore," Sam stated as he started to rub at his temples. But the pain had started to increased. He stopped in his tracks and gripped at his head, he knew what this pain was…but it couldn't happen, right?

"Sam?" John asked seeing the man stop in obvious pain. Sam gasped as he noticed that air was harder to breath suddenly and he could feel himself being pulled into the one thing he was hoping wouldn't come back…a vision.

_Vision:_

_He was standing in the road house; it was completely other then two women. The elder of the two being Ellen who was cleaning some glasses behind the bar, her daughter Jo close by wiping down some tables. When all of a sudden the bell on the door sounded, signaling that someone had arrived._

"_Sorry we're closed," Jo stated before turning around to see a man in old raggedy clothes standing right behind her. _

"_Hello Jo" The man said with a small smile._

"_I'm sorry…do I know you?" Jo asked as she started to back away from the weird man._

"_No, but we have a common acquaintance" The man said his grin growing slightly. _

"_Sr. I do believe she told you, we're closed," Ellen said as she started to make her way out from behind the bar._

"_Now calm down, I don't plan on hurting anyone…not if you can tell me where I can find our…acquaintance" The man said turning from Jo only slightly before looking strait at Ellen. "Sam Winchester, or maybe even Dean…but I have a feeling that they're together any way,"_

"_Who? I can't say I know who you're talking about," Jo said before turning around and pretending to wipe the table, but pulling out a small knife instead._

"_Oh I'm pretty sure you know whom I'm talking about…" The man said taking a step closer to Jo._

"_You better watch your self boy!" Ellen called reaching for a hidden gun._

_The man ignored her and continued to walk closer to Jo, he was just a pace away when Jo turned and slashed at the man. The man looked surprise; he looked down at the wound on his arm once before looking back up to Jo, his eyes blazing yellow. "Fine…I'll just leave them a message." He said before he tossed Jo with the slightest motion of his head. Sam looked around the roadhouse and looked at the clock. It was a quarter past midnight._

_End of Vision._

Sam found himself on the floor as he come back from his vision, he could feel a hand on his shoulder and quickly tried to get up and away from it, only to stumble and almost hit his head on the close by desk.

"Whoa, easy there Sam," he heard John say as he found the hand once again on his shoulder. "What happened?"

Sam looked up at him and then slowly pushed his way away from the man and stood. "It…" Sam started, unable to explain what was going on, but luckily he didn't have too, Dean had just walked in the door.

"Sam, your coat looked gross so I got you…what happened?" Dean asked looking at Sam's sweat covered face and John's worried glances.

"Dean…" Sam started before looking down at the ground.

"Ah Shit,"

"What?" Sam asked seeing Dean's aggravated look.

"Nothing, it's just, it seems like every time you start with my name and a pause something bad had happened or going to happen…"

"That's not true."

"Dean, I have wings. Dean, I scratched the impala. Dean, I have to-"

"Ok so maybe I do…"

"Just tell me what happened, Sam." Dean asked clearly ready to get this over with as soon as possible.

"I had a…vision…" Sam stated, refusing to make eye contact with Dean or John.

"What? What happened?" Dean asked suddenly aware and ready to go. Sam looked at his brother and frowned. "What? What did you see?"

"The Demon…it's going after Jo and Ellen…" Sam said quickly before looking at the clock behind him. _'9:20, about three hours…'_

The room got quiet as the words seem to sink into Dean slowly. "Let's go…" He said quickly before walking swiftly around the room to gather all of his stuff.

"But Dean what about Bobby?" Sam asked as he too started to gather things up from around the room.

Dean stopped and reached into his pocket and pulling out his cell phone. He quickly dialed a number, "Bobby?"

"_Dean? What's going on boy, I told Sam that I would be there in a few hours."_

"Yeah I know, but…"

"_Has something happened?"_

"Kinda…listen; how far are you from the roadhouse?"

"_I don't know…maybe thirty minutes, why?"_

"…Something's going to happen, you need to go there and protect Jo and Ellen until we get there, alright?"

"…_Alright, I know I don't need to tell you but…"_

"Yeah I'll be careful"

"_Now I mean it Dean…you need to watch out for Sam"_

"Yeah I always do Bobby, you know that"

"_No I mean you need to watch out FOR Sam…"_

"_You understand boy?" _

"Yeah…yes, we'll see you soon Bobby,"

"_Alright, see you soon."_

Dean quickly closed the phone and looked at Sam's confused look. "We're meeting him at the roadhouse…let's go…" Dean stated, throwing the shopping bag he had in his hands at Sam and then grabbing his bag and walked out of the room.

Sam sighed, looked down into the bag Dean had thrown him and smiled, Dean had bought him a new trench coat, one that oddly reminded him of the one the main characters wore on the "Van Helsing" movie. He quickly put it on and grabbed his own bag and following his big brother out of the room, John following close behind them.

0000000000OOOOOO000000000

They had been driving for at lest an hour now and Dean hadn't said anything and Sam had started to worry. "Dean?" Sam asked looking sideways at his brother sitting next to him for what had to be the twentieth time in the last thirty minutes.

"What Sam?" Dean replied without taking his eyes off the road.

"Thanks for the coat…" Sam started, not really wanting to dive into the whole 'why-won't-you-look-at-me' conversation quite yet.

"It's just a coat…"

"Yeah I know…but,"

"Sam, haven't we talked about this? No chick-flick moments" Dean replied, still refusing to look at his younger brother.

"Yeah…Dean, why won't you look at me?" Sam asked tired of playing their all too familiar word game.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked glancing at him slightly as though to prove his point.

"Since you've seen my wings you haven't looked at me longer then ten seconds…" Sam said staring at his brother, trying to find the hidden feelings he knew his brother was feeling.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sammy…" Dean said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Dean, I get it, you're freaked…"

"I'm not freaked."

"Yeah…" Sam said rolling his eyes and turning away from his brother. _'If he wants to be in denial, fine!' _

0000000000OOOOOO000000000

Bobby slowly pulled into the roadhouse parking lot and turned off his old blue truck. "I'm getting too old for this…" He whispered to himself as he ran his hand over his face. He just couldn't believe what was going on. First Sam comes back from the dead, and then Dean's practically ordering him to go to the roadhouse and "protect" Ellen and Jo.

"Phff" Bobby scoffed; he thought the boys had met the Harvelle's; those girls were pretty capable of taking care of themselves.

He quickly grabbed a flask of holly water and two guns, just to be on the safe side, and walked slowly to the door. "Ellen? Jo?" Bobby asked out as he slowly opened the door, knowing better then to walk in with out them knowing you are.

"Oh, hi ya Bobby!" Ellen said as she spotted him walking into the Bar. "I hope you only want one drink, cuz we're closing up and you know the policy…no one stays after we say we're closing." Ellen said, not really being all that close to the man that had walking into the almost empty bar.

"Sorry, but Dean and Sam sent me and told me to warn you…something's about to happen…they asked me to wait here with you guys tell they came and explained what the hells going on." Bobby said not moving from the door so he could be properly invited to stay.

"Pull up a chair then…hey Mark time to leave!" Ellen said kicking a sleeping man's chair as she walked by.

"But it's only twenty-five minutes after noon" The man complained as he looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's 10:30 that clocks been busted for a week!" Ellen said as she roughly pulled the man out of the chair and walked him to the door.

"Hey Ellen…where's your men's room?" Bobby asked as he looked around the bar.

"It's in the back…third door on the left" Ellen answered as her daughter walked out from the storage room. Bobby left quickly and Ellen made her way back to the bar.

"Who was that?" Jo asked looking at her mom curiously.

"Don't you have some tables to wipe down?" Ellen asked giving her daughter a simple look that said it's-none-of-your-business-who-he-is.

Jo rolled her eyes and grabbed a rag, "fine…" she said as her mom also picked up a rag and started to wipe down some of the glasses that were set on the bar.

**A.N: Finished it! Gosh that took longer then I thought, sorry I was going back and forth between two way's I wanted this chapter…but I think I like how I finally ended it. Oh and a special shout out to Dark Ambition for being my 50****th**** reviewer! And also to Sam0and0hannah I got busy and forgot about the story, thanks for messaging me to remind me to get my butt into gear! Reviews help me update! **


	8. Chapter 7

You can't have him chapter seven:

**You can't have him chapter seven:**

"Dean how far are we?" Sam asked his brother as he looked down at his watch.

"Only about three miles closer then the last time you asked!" Dean stated as he felt himself start to get aggravated with his little brother.

"Um…I have to use the bathroom…" John stated from the back seat. Dean growled and glared at the priest through the rear view mirror.

"Well in case you can't tell we're kind of in a hurry!" Dean yelled, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

Sam sent John an apologetic look and then turned to look out of the window.

**Roadhouse:**

"Sorry we're closed," Jo stated before turning around to see a man in old raggedy clothes standing right behind her.

"Hello Jo" The man said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry…do I know you?" Jo asked as she started to back away from the weird man.

"No, but we have a common acquaintance" The man said his grin growing slightly.

"Sr. I do believe she told you, we're closed," Ellen said as she started to make her way out from behind the bar.

"Now calm down, I don't plan on hurting anyone…not if you can tell me where I can find our…acquaintance" The man said turning from Jo only slightly before looking strait at Ellen. "Sam Winchester, or maybe even Dean…but I have a feeling that they're together any way,"

"I can't say I know who you're talking about," Jo said before turning around and pretending to wipe the table, but pulling out a small knife instead.

"Oh I'm pretty sure you know whom I'm talking about…" The man said taking a step closer to Jo.

"You better watch your self boy!" Ellen called reaching for a hidden gun.

The man ignored her and continued to walk closer to Jo, he was just a pace away when Jo turned and slashed at the man. The man looked surprise; he looked down at the wound on his arm once before looking back up to Jo, his eyes blazing yellow. "Fine…I'll just leave them a message." He said before he tossed Jo with the slightest motion of his head.

Ellen had her gun up in a second and shot at the man, confused as to how the demon could have passed all her charms. The Demon laughed and slowly started to walk towards Ellen. "Stay back or I'll…"

"You'll what?" the demon taunted as he looked at the woman in front of him, raising his hand to attack the woman much like her daughter. But just as his hand reached her eye level Bobby came running out from around the corner spraying holy Water as he went.

"Ha, do you think something as trivial as holy water will work on something like me?" asked the demon as his eyes flashed slightly but showed no other effect from the holy water. The demon dropped Ellen and turned to look as at the new hunter that presented himself. "Bobby Singer, right? I'm surprised you crawled out of that nice little hole you dug for yourself, and to be here of all places, right when a demon attacks. That's quite a coincidence don't you think? My guess is that you got a call from two nice boys by the name of Winchester. Am I right?" The demon stated as e took a step closer to the hunter.

Bobby backed up slightly and pulled out his gun, only to have it yanked from his grip and thrown against the opposite wall. "Now none of that, we're just talking after all…how are the boys? I heard that young Dean was a bit under the weather earlier, is he better? Oh and how is Sammy? He must be going through a hard time right now." The demon teased knowing that his little hints would let the man know that he knew about the hunt that had somehow cost Sam his life.

"I don't know what you're-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME" The demon yelled before calming down and straitening his raggedy clothes. "Now since I know they did call you and that they have to be on there way…why don't we all just hang around until they come." He stated before sitting at the bar. He looked down at Ellen and smiled at the woman who was staring back at him. "I think I would like a Beer Ellen."

**Impala**

"So…what exactly is going on any way?" John asked as he broke the uncomfortable silence that had fallen on the car.

"A demon is attacking some of our friends," Sam stated while continuing to stare out of the window.

"Why?" John asked as he looked at Dean this time to answer, still not sure what to think of these two brothers yet.

"Because he's a demon," Dean answered clearly telling the man it was none of his business _why. _

"Dean…" Sam started before looking over at his brother, "Stop the car."

Dean looked over at his brother and frowned before complying and pulling off to the side of the road. "What is it Sam?" Dean asked having noticed the worried expression Sam had on for a few minutes now.

"I…just think we should get some things out of the trunk before we get to the road house." Sam stated as he opened his door and walked swiftly to the trunk. Dean watched Sam out of the rear view mirror and sighed. "Why do I get the feeling that this thing is going to be more trouble then we expected?"

Sam quickly pulled out two shot guns with rock salt, a bag of salt, some holy water, and a book of exorcisms out of the trunk. He didn't think that this demon was going to sit still long enough for an exorcism but it was worth a shot. He flipped threw the book fro a second before closing it and climbing back into the passenger seat of the impala, all of the stuff set neatly on his lap. "Let's go."

**A.N: Sorry for the late update, I was on summer vacation and I didn't get a chance to write anything until now, but I assure you that I did NOT give up this story. I plan on updating more often now that I'm back and reviews will be greatly appreciated! And as long as you guys keep reading I'll keep writing. THANK YOU REVIEWERS!! **

**P.S Sorry it's short but I figured that it was a good stopping place for now and at least you guys get a little more to read. **


	9. Chapter 8

**A.N: Sorry for the long wait but I just would like to remind everyone that this is a AU so my Angels will be different then the one's in season four, and my rules are a little different, but don't worry they will all be explained eventually. **

**Chapter eight:**

Ellen and Jo sat at the far side of the bar looking at the single most powerful demon they had ever encountered sip his second beer, gripping each others hands for support as they realized the trouble they were in. Bobby sat in front of them, his whole frame obviously prepared to defend the two ladies if anything were to happen. The demon laughed, and everyone tensed.

"You know…Sam's a little different now; saw him a few days a go and I got to say…the change suits him. Though he probably could use a little bit of a darker persona." The demon turned and looked at Bobby like he would know what he was talking about. "I mean it's just not human without a few rough edges right?"

Bobby frowned at the demons words, _'what the hell's this demon talking about?' _Bobby thought as he looked behind him and found his own thoughts echoing on both Ellen's and Jo's faces.

"I mean when you see him all you can think is 'wow.' But I just think it's a load of crap, I show a small amount of interest in a certain human and what happens? The other team comes and drafts him! Now that's just unfair…don't you think?" The demon asked looking at Bobby's shocked face.

'_The other team…' _Bobby thought, now completely bewildered by the things the demon was saying.

"But what they don't know is…just because you draft a player…doesn't mean they will stay on that team forever." The demon's eyes lit with amusement at his words, before shifting into excitement. "Ah…they're here."

No one heard anything at first, but the quiet room seemed to inform everyone as soon as a low growl of a 1967 Chevy Impala, who they were waiting for.

**Impala**

Dean pulled into the dirt parking lot of the Road House and killed the engine swiftly. "Alright, Father stay here until we come back, and Sam…"

"I know…" Sam answered as he opened his door and stepped out into the sun; Feeling no fear, no worry of not walking out alive.

Dean stepped out as well and started to walk to his brother's side only to stop at the sight of him. "Oh Sam…" He whispered as he felt his stomach churn at the sight of his brother's form under the intense rays of the sun.

"What?" Sam asked as he turned at his brother's worried sigh.

"Sam you've changed…so much." Dean stated glancing at Sam with worry. The sun seemed to give an odd effect to Sam's skin; it seemed as though the sun almost glistened off of his brother's cheeks. It wasn't quite unnatural looking, just different, like Sam was in a spot light that no one could see…but it was still unsettling to see.

Sam frowned and looked at his arm also seeing the weird phenomena that the sun seemed to cause. He let out a shaky breath and started to walk towards the Road House again, "we don't have time for this Dean." Dean shook himself out of his daze and followed closely behind, staring at his brother's new jacket instead of at any part of his brother's glowing skin.

**Inside**

The doors were shoved open quickly and everyone gasped as a tall figure walked through the door, a sense of protective worry flowing from him like a cool breeze, calming all inside instantly.

"Aw Sammy, welcome" the demon called out to the tall figure as he stood.

"Leave them alone!" Sam answered as he stepped out of the sun light and into the dark bar.

"Sam?" Bobby asked out as he looked at the flawless features of the man, not believing that this man was the same person as his friend and fellow hunter.

"Bobby, how is everyone?" Dean answered as he came in behind him brother and rushed over to them.

"Not so fast Dean-o" The demon flicked his hand and sent Dean flying away from them and into the jukebox a few feet away, knocking him out in a second.

"Dean" Sam started to walk closer to his brother but stopped as he felt the demons eyes back on him.

"Got to say Sam…immortality looks good on you." He smiled at his words and started to walk closer to Sam.

"I'm not immortal," Sam stated taking a step back. He didn't like the smug look on the demon's face.

"Oh how true those words are Sam…" His smile fell and was quickly replaced with a look of curiosity "You're not what you think you are Sam...there are still so many differences between you and _them_. For example you're not nearly as safe as those _things _are...not by a long shot.

"What?" Sam asked snarling the words out, he really didn't care if he was an angel or not, he just hated how the demon always seemed to know more about him then he did.

"He mean's that you are not safe from his influence yet…" a new voice called out from everyone's far left. Everyone turned and saw a man standing off in the corner; he had a very pail complexion that seemed to counteract his short black hair and bright blue eyes, he wore very light blue jeans and an off white button down shirt with a long gray wool trench coat that made him look like he had just walked off one of those cheesy family Christmas cards. But one look at this guy and Sam knew he was like him, or rather _something _like him.

"Who are you?" Sam asked letting his focus slip from the demon to this suspicious new being.

"My name is of no importance...Samuel you should probably step away from Azazel before he tries something that would be very unwise." The man stated as he took a step forward, his eyes looking directly at the demon in front of Sam.

"Ha, if names are of no importance then why did you just tell them mine?" The demon asked as his anger started to show on his normally cool face. Sam looked back at the demon and took a few steps back. "Don't move anywhere Sam, I'm not finished talking to you…plus you wouldn't want anything to happen to poor little Jo now would you?"

Sam's feet stopped and he looked over the demon's shoulder to see Jo grasping at the invisible bonds around her neck, and then his senses started to work on over drive. He could hear Ellen's deep panicking breaths and Bobby's frantic shifting, obviously not sure what to do. He could hear Dean start to shift from his place on the floor and the annoyed sigh of the man in the corner.

"Azazel…" the man called out, warning the demon with a single word to stop.

"Well Sam…I think we should talk a little what do you think?" the demon was smug once again, it knew that Sam wasn't about to let Jo Die just so he wouldn't have to talk to the thing that seemed to enjoy killing those around him. And just to make its point it flexed its hand and Sam heard Jo squeak as the pressure was increased and then decreased quickly.

"What do you want?" Sam asked through clenched teeth, he hated this predicament.

"Nothing much, just some questions I got for you…and then for every answer you give me I'll give you a little bit of information in return. Not that hard now is it?" The demon smiled and glanced at something behind Sam. And Sam was sure it was his brother. "First question…how does it feel to know that the only family you have left is going to die within a month?"

"WHAT?" Sam's voice was loud but filled with worry; his whole being seemed to want to shift away and run to his brother's side, but Sam did not move, knowing if he left the spot where he was standing the Demon would surly kill Jo.

"Oh…guess you didn't know that yet…hmm all well…next question."

"NO, what do you mean he's going to die? You knew you're not going to get anywhere near him! You're not going to-" Sam was on verge of hysterics when the man spoke again.

"Calm down Samuel…he's trying to get a reaction out of you…testing to see what he can take away from you and what could make you break…don't play the low life's games…" The man's expression was on of only slight concern but it was still unsettling to see the stranger show that sort of worry over him so Sam took a deep breath and looked over at Jo again.

"What about Jo?"

"An understandable death…"

"WHAT?" It was Ellen this time who was screaming, and all of her attention was on the man. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!?!?"

"What were your first feelings after you saw you girlfriend burning on the ceiling? I mean I was there watching…but I just couldn't figure it out." The demon continued not caring about the new anger the small bar lady was showing.

Sam's face grew very angry, but he didn't respond, not because he agreed with the man that Jo's death was understandable, but because he didn't trust his voice to say something that wouldn't get Jo killed. But his silence seemed to be an answer in it's self.

"Interesting…alright I'll tell you a little something now…um…your new priest friend isn't in the car any more." The demon smiled as shock rolled across Sam's face. "Should have kept a batter watch on him if you wanted to keep him Sammy," The demon scolded, treating Sam as though he was a small child.

"What-do-you-want-from-me?" Sam asked his teeth clenched yet again in anger, he was tired of this game, tired of people he cared about being toyed with by this demon _just _because they knew him.

"I'm the one asking questions here Sam."

"No I think that's enough." The man interfered as he stepped forward and stood with even spacing between him, Azazel, and Sam.

"Uh…" Dean's voice called out as he shifted and rolled over to see the scene in front of him. "What I miss?" Jo gasped for breath again and Dean's attention shifted to her in an instance. "Let her go you-"

"Careful Dean-o" The demon called out as he tightened his hold for a few seconds before letting Jo breath again.

"What is the point of this? You could pin all of us to the wall and ask your stupid questions then…why are you targeting Jo?" Sam asked; starting to wonder if there was something special about Jo. The demon seemed to see where his train of thought was going.

"It's nothing personal Jo," The demon called back to the struggling girl, never removing his eyes from Sam's face. "You're right Sam I _could_ just pin you all to the wall and end this quickly…but I got to say this is fun, seeing you trying to restraint your self." A sadistic smile crawled onto the demon's face and Sam snarled. "Next question…"

"NO I _said_ that is enough" The new man took another step forward and the demon faltered for a second before smiling.

"You have nothing…nothing at all, Sam isn't yours…and I will find out why your boss suddenly has an interest in him…See you later Sammy." The demon smiled and vanished in a puff of black smoke.

"I'll be back…" The man stated as he started to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked, speaking for the first time since he'd seen the new Sam. He didn't like the info he just got, it would seem another strong group had an interest in Sam and that wasn't good. _'poor kid can't catch a break' _

"_It_ said that the priest that helped Sam wasn't in the car, I plan on finding out if he was lying...and if he wasn't…I plan on finding him quickly rather then later." He took another few steps towards the door before pausing. "Don't go anywhere Samuel…don't leave this bar."

His words were a warning and everyone could tell that if Sam disobeyed there would be heavy consequences. Sam gulped and nodded his head. "I won't leave…" He promised, and with Sam's word the man left. It was completely silent in the bar, no one moving as the intense atmosphere in which they had been under slowly swindled away.

About five minutes later Dean stood from the floor and walked closer to the group. "Seriously…what did I miss…and who the Hell was that guy?"

"I think we all need a little explaining." Bobby answered as he stared at Sam once again. Noticing, now that they had time, how all of his scars were gone and how his face seemed slightly different.

Sam sighed and walked over to the bar, taking the seat the demon had been sitting at earlier that day. "It's going to be a long story...and even I don't know all of it." Sam stated thinking more along the lines of the questions Bobby was sure to ask. "It all started when I woke up in that warehouse we had been at a few weeks ago..."

**A.N: Alright there, I'm finished! I need lots of reviews please! And thanks to those people who kept reviewing even when I hadn't updated in forever, sorry for the long wait and I will try to update quicker!**

**THANKS FOR READING! **


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine:**

"So…they thought you were an Angel?" Bobby asked after Sam had finished his story. Sam nodded and looked towards the ground; it was weird to have everyone look at you like you were different, though he never truly _belonged _in the hunter group the few people in the room had always looked at him like he was a normal person, to have that change is very unsettling. He didn't like how their eyes seemed to both show curiosity and fear for the new information that he had just presented.

"Yeah…and I don't blame them…I mean I was so confused when I woke up…and when I looked in a mirror...I didn't know what to think." Sam stated, speaking to the floor.

"Morning!" called a voice off over to the left of the bar, everyone looked up and saw a shirtless Ash standing in the door way with a slight smile. "Hey, Dean and Sam…welcome back!" Ash stated as he walked around the bar and grabbed a beer. He turned back around and looked at Sam. "You look good, considering you were supposed to be dead."

"Thanks…" Sam smiled slightly at the openness Ash had brought with him. The man's carefree attitude was like a breath of fresh air, and Sam was thankful for it. "Got a souvenir from that whole ordeal too," he teased.

"Cool scar?"

Sam smiled and shook his head. "Even better…"

This made Ash stop and think for a second, he took a swig of beer and then walked around Sam. He examined him from all angles before he stopped at his back, "hmm…" Ash stated as he reached his non-beer-holding hand out and poked the obvious hump in the long trench coat.

He was silent for a moment and then Sam felt him tugging at the coat obviously asking for him to take it off. Sam complied and shrugged off the leather. He hadn't meant to do it, but as soon as the heavy leather fell off his shoulders he flexed his back and his wings extended outward, they quivered for a second before falling back to their original spot.

"Wow…" Ash stated his tone clear and unchanged from it had been a minute before, Sam took that as a good sign (I mean how many people can say they were unfazed when they saw a man stretch his wings?). Sam turned and faced Ash, he didn't look shocked or confused, just interested…and it made Sam smile. "What?" Ash asked as he looked at Sam's grin.

"All you got to say is Wow?"

"No…that and …angels are pretty crazy…but I believe what I see and here is some proof, nothing else to it." Ash took a quick gulp of beer before circling Sam again. "Hey Sam spread your wings as far as you can." Sam frowned but did as Ash told him, his wings extended away from his body. "Hmmm…looks like you've got about a seven and a half foot wings span…give me…thirty-two hours and I'll be able to teach you to fly…"

"Wait, I don't want to…" Sam started only to see that Ash was already turning the corner to get to the back. Sam sighed and his wings dropped back to their resting place.

"I swear that boy is the simplest person I've ever met…as long as he has booze and an interesting question he needs to solve he's happy." Sam heard Ellen mutter. He turned and saw that Ash's appearance had knocked everyone out of their shock imposed daze.

"So…what do you guys think? Have you ever heard of something like this happening?" Sam asked looking at each of their faces, hoping to see something along the lines of an epiphany.

"This has only happened twice before…to people who were worthy to join our ranks…" a voice called out from behind them. Everyone turned and saw the man from before standing in the doorway, almost like he had never left. "But neither case had been any where as…confusing as yours …for one, you are not a full angel…and two…you never really died…" The angel stated as he looked at Sam in wonder.

"Who are you?" Dean asked, obviously missing the whole part where the man all but spells out the fact that he's an angel.

"My name…"

"Yeah, yeah…_isn't of importance_ right? Well guess what, I disagree, so I ask again, who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" Dean asked again a stubborn frown planted on his face; Sam sighed and he could hear a few others copy his action.

"Fine…my name is Gabriel. And truth be told I don't have the faintest idea why I'm here. I mean Michael would have been better for this assignment, or maybe Raziel…but then again I don't even _know _what my assignment really is." The man stated as he walked slowly over and looked Sam over. "I mean I'm a messenger…what am I suppose to do in a situation like this?"

"_Gabriel? _As in Gabriel, the messenger of God, the one who told Mary she was to bare a child? _That_ Gabriel?" Sam spoke up looking at the man differently then he had before.

"Yep…"

"Do you have a message?" Sam asked as he turned to face Gabriel fully.

"That's the thing…I don't, I was told to _come here and watch out for you_…I don't even know for how long." He stated as he went over to the bar and sat down next to Ellen, he flashed a breathtaking smile and spoke to her in a low whisper, even though everyone could hear him. "Hi, do you happen to have any wine?" He asked politely. She nodded dazedly and went to the back room.

"What do you mean how long?" Bobby spoke up, his body language stating how uncomfortable he was sitting near the man.

"I mean there has never been a case _like _Sam's…I mean he's half angel half human…with Demon blood." Gabriel said bluntly as he turned to look at Sam yet again.

"With what?" Sam asked, his eyes widening in shock.

"Oh…hadn't you known?" He asked casually, before turning to look at the doorway, just in time to see Ellen walking back in with a bottle of wine. "That will do just fine thank you Ellen." Gabriel smiled again as he took the bottle from Ellen. He quickly took a drink and held it out to Sam. "You're probably going to need this when I tell you everything I know…" He said a deep sadness in his eyes. Sam stared at him for a second before taking the wine.

"We don't really know all of Azazel's plan…but we do know what he did all those years ago." Gabriel started. The angel sighed and sat at the bar once again. "About thirty three years ago we noticed a lot of activity from Azazel and most of us thought that a hunter had taken care of it when it suddenly stopped…but ten years later we find him moving yet again, this time with more of a pattern. He was going after families, usually with new born children. You can't imagine how panicked we became, the thought of a demon purposefully going after such innocence is…frankly revolting." Gabriel paused and took a deep breath.

"So what did you guys do… nothing? Did you sit back and watch while that…" Dean started, his temper showing a new shade it had yet to show, "while Azazel ruined people's lives?"

"No…We were trying to figure out the pattern Azazel was following…why those specific houses were visited." Gabriel answered, unfazed by Dean's short fuse.

"Why then, why us?" Sam asked his voice soft and shaky. "What does he want from us?"

"Well…about that…he only wants one of you. He's waited this long so he could watch you all as you grew, he's trying to choose whom he views has the most…potential." Sam's head shot up, his eyes got wide and he felt his chest tighten. Gabriel saw all of this and gave a small apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Sam…we knew you were one of the top three, and what we just did to you probably put you in that spot now…We knew from the moment we saw Azazel pour some of his demon blood into you mouth that you were different, and unfortunately Azazel saw it too."

Sam took a long swig from the wine, refusing to respond to the angels words. Dean stepped up though when his brother failed to make any comment. "So what exactly does he want from Sam?"

"Well...as of right now we don't know, but from that wild look in Azazel's eyes, he has a pretty nasty list worked up. He'll probably check in on all the other _'children' _and then find the next runner up to Sam. I think I heard that he was going to have a "Pageant" what ever that means. But our main consern is to keep Sam away from it all, Azazel will probably send some nesty stuff this way in hopes of Sam loosing his cool and taking off on his own."

"So what happens now? I get to be the rope while you angels and the demons play tag of war?!?!" Sam yelled, he felt anger boil in his veins, he was sick and tired of being pulled into this world, no matter what he does he can't seem to escape the supernatural. Why is it that he's the only one who truly doesn't want this and yet he's the only one truly rooted in it?

"I'm sorry Sam…but that basically what's going to happen. Because we can not let you fall Sam…if we can't save you, we will kill you." Gabriel stated, his voice no longer sorry, his demeanor calm and collective, showing no emotion over the thought of killing Sam.

Dean heard the words that Gabriel said and something inside of him tensed, _'Dad…' _Dean thought, thinking back on the words that his father had told him. _'How big is this 'plan' if angels are coming to make sure I don't screw this up? How hard will this be if I can't be trusted to handle this on my own?' _

**A.N: Sorry it's only informative, nothing big happened in this chapter, but next chapter things will start getting difficult for the Winchester boys. Please review and thanks too all who have already! REVIEWS FEED MY CREATIVE MIND!!!! **


	11. AN!

A.N: Ok, I know I haven't updated this story in FOREVER but I'm finally coming back to it. The truth is that I kinda lost interest in it when in the actual _Supernatural _angels started to appear and I was at a loss on what to with my version of SN with angels. SO after forever and a day thinking about it I have decided to rewrite this story. I plan just to replace the chapters in this story so you guys don't have to worry about checking my profile and all that. But please review this fake chapter to let me know if there are even people still interested in this old story. 

The revised chapters will have this at the top of them:

************SN You Can't Have Him************


End file.
